There are no government rights on this patent application.
There is need for high spatial and energy resolution x-ray, gamma ray and particle detectors. Scintillation counters read out by individual photomultiplier tubes has limitations in both spatial and energy resolution. Therefore, there is need for high resolution imaging solid state sensors, as increasingly sophisticated and higher resolution detectors are needed. These new imaging sensors with large number of channels require monolithic, compact, low noise and multi-channel integrated circuits for reading out the sensors. The integrated circuit needs to be capable of matching the energy resolution coming from the detectors. A new low noise multi-channel integrated circuit has been developed which can read out high-resolution, position-sensitive sensor arrays. The developed integrated circuit has low noise, an accurate timing output and a wide dynamic range. The new integrated circuit can be used in astrophysics, nuclear medicine and physics, radiography, security, medical and industrial imaging.
The technical viability of this approach has already been demonstrated by NOVA RandD, Inc., through its current RENA (Readout Electronics for Nuclear Application) chip which has been used successfully with CdZnTe (CZT), CdTe, GaAs, Si, and Si(Li) detectors as well as gas microstrip detectors. The new ASIC is called RENA-2 and it is a major advancement over RENA.
The demand for high-performance integrated, multichannel front-end and readout electronics is commensurate with the increasingly stringent detection requirements of many NASA missions and experiments. Important instrumentation segments that the developed ASIC hopes to serve are those of advanced hard x-ray and gamma-ray telescopes and x-ray and gamma ray astrophysics in general. Certain experiments in cosmic ray astrophysics would also benefit from specific design features of the new ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit).
This ASIC can be used in NASA missions such as the planned Advanced Compton Telescope (ACT), a high-priority space-based instrument, is intended to achieve significantly enhanced sensitivities for gamma rays in the 200 keV-30 MeV range. Others are the Minute-of-Arc Resolution Gamma Imaging Experiment (MARGIE) and the Energetic X-ray Imaging Survey Telescope (EXIST).
The versatile RENA-2 ASIC with wide range of features can help in advancing the present knowledge of the fluxes of energetic charged particles in space and their production mechanisms and understanding the ways in which these particles are energized and transported throughout the universe. This is fundamentally important for understanding how the cosmos functions. The new ASIC will both enable and enhance new investigations of energetic charged particles by NASA""s science missions. Instruments incorporating the RENA-2 chip will be much less resource-intensive than their present-day predecessors. Replacement of the usual many strings of charge amplifier circuitry with a single chip saves volume, weight, and power. New missions, such as the miniaturized spacecraft being planned, will be greatly enhanced in their ability to measure energetic particles by RENA-2. Instruments with superior measurement capabilities will also be enabled. The new chip will allow a new generation of space flight instruments to have a large impact on imaging and understanding of x-rays, gamma rays and energetic charged particle fluxes in space.
The new chip discussed in this report can also be used for many other applications such as nuclear physics; nuclear chemistry; nuclear medicine; medical and industrial radiography; x-ray and gamma ray imaging; nondestructive evaluation (NDE) and nondestructive inspection (NDI) applications; and baggage, container, vehicle, mail, etc. scanning for security and other reasons. Medical imaging applications include high resolution solid state gamma camera and Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT) based on the solid state gamma camera concept. Other medical imaging applications include small compact gamma camera and SPECT for small organ imaging such as breast and thyroid and/or metabolic imaging of small animals. Industrial applications include mainly NDE and NDI. Security applications include high resolution baggage, container and vehicle imaging.
Over the past few years, solid state detectors such as silicon strip detectors have revolutionized high energy and nuclear physics research. The progress and demand for silicon strip detectors also increased in other fields where their potential high resolution detection capability became apparent. Although an excellent detector, silicon, with an atomic number (Z) of 14, does not have good quantum efficiency for higher energy x-rays and gamma rays. Therefore, recently a significant amount of research has been carried out to develop high-Z strip and pixel detectors. Out of this work, six detector materials have become the potential front runners, Germanium (needs cryogenic cooling), CdZnTe, CdTe, HgI2 and GaAs (both can be used at or near room temperature). A newcomer to the field, with very high Z, is PbI2. These materials provide high detection efficiency for x-ray energies in the 10 to 1,000 keV range with detector thickness of about 0.5 to 15 mm. One positive effect of this small thickness is that depth effects, which degrade position resolution for radiation coming in at an angle, are minimized. Consequently, these high-Z detectors are now routinely manufactured with strip or pixel sizes in the mm to sub-mm-range. Such high spatial and energy resolution two-dimensional x-ray and gamma ray sensors are expected to become the standard in the future.
Although strongly promising high-Z position sensitive solid state detectors were developed, an essential component to make them viable instruments for detecting and imaging x-rays, gamma rays and particles has been missing. Such detectors have many channels with small pitch, and reading them out with conventional discrete or hybrid electronics is not a viable option. These detectors require monolithic multichannel readout electronics to handle both the high number of channels and small pitch. Such ASIC chips, e.g., the Amplex (CERN) and SVX (LBNL) chips, have been developed for accelerator-based high energy physics experiments. However, these chips lack two major functions, which are not needed for those experiments but render the chips mostly unsuitable for use in nuclear physics, astrophysics, and medical and industrial imaging:
1. They do not have a self trigger output. In high energy physics experiments, an external machine trigger is available to inform the data acquisition (DAQ) system about the exact time of an event for reading out the chips. In addition, the event trigger is typically based on the overall event topology rather than the signal levels in individual channels, which precludes its implementation on the readout chip.
2. The solid-state detectors for which these ASICs were developed provide position information only; the energy information is largely irrelevant as the particles of interest are all minimum ionizing anyway. Consequently, such chips do not need to have low noise and thus high energy resolution capability.
By contrast, in space-based (high-energy) astrophysics as well as most medical and industrial imaging, the x-ray and gamma-ray photons and charged particles come randomly. In many applications, it is also important to measure the x-ray, gamma ray and particle energies with as high accuracy as possible. Therefore, the application of position sensitive solid state detectors to nuclear and astrophysics and to medical and industrial imaging was largely delayed as a suitable ASIC readout chip was not available. There have only been few exceptions such as the ACE chip used with silicon strip detectors on board the Advanced Composition Explorer (ACE) space mission. It is thus important to develop versatile ASICs for reading out solid state sensors for application to the above mentioned fields.
Previously we have developed a chip, called RENA (Readout Electronics for Nuclear Application) for a new scintimammography system. The RENA chip has been patented (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,696,458, 6,150,849 and 6,333,648). This chip has reached a level where it was useful for imaging as well as physics research applications using various kinds of solid-state detectors; for example, it has been used successfully with silicon strip and CdZnTe pad detectors. The RENA chip is a 32-channel, mixed signal, low-noise, general purpose monolithic application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). It was developed as the front-end electronics chip for medical imaging such as gamma camera and SPECT (Kravis et al., 1999). Its dynamic range is 50,000 electrons. The chip has a self-trigger output so that random signals without an external trigger can be processed. It offers several different externally selectable integration (peaking) times to accommodate different charge collection times for different detectors. It has several readout and data acquisition modes for versatile implementation and for detailed diagnostic testing. The output signals from the 32 channels are multiplexed to a single analog output buffer under the control of the chip""s readout section. Significant effort was spent to make RENA low noise (≈150 e rms@0 pF input capacitance), but tests performed have indicated there are new ways to improve the noise. Also the RENA chip could only partially answer the requirements of many applications listed above. Therefore, a new ASIC, RENA-2, is developed, which can have different dynamic ranges and shaping (peaking) times, fast timing, low power consumption, lower noise, simplified user interface, and reduced channel-to-channel mismatch of the trigger levels, etc.
We describe here the new RENA-2 front-end readout ASIC designed to address these concerns and also bring significantly more functionality. The new chip is designed to be versatile and, therefore, easy to be modified and optimized for different applications, have much lower noise and thus much improved energy resolution, enabling users to take advantage of the exceptional potential for high energy resolution that solid-state detectors offer. Below the design and specifications of the new ASIC will be discussed in detail.
The design of the ASIC is guided by two principal goals. The first goal was to make the chip applicable to as wide a variety of applications as possible; this called for a flexible yet easy to use design. It has the ability to combine, on the same chip, signals that differ in terms of their polarity, rise time, threshold requirements, etc. This option, which is not available on the present RENA chip, enables users to optimize their system layout for the shortest possible signal connections, without regard to signal type. This contributed to achieving the second goal, which is equal in importance to the first, namely performance, for example, to obtain the best resolution possible for the combined detector-readout system. To reach this goal, we have designed the RENA-2 ASIC to achieve the lowest possible noise consistent with the characteristics of the detectors with which the ASIC is intended to be used.
The RENA-2 ASIC can be used with Low atomic number (Z) detectors such as silicon and carbon (diamond) as well as high atomic number (Z) semiconductor detectors such as Ge, GaAs, Selenium, CdTe, CdZnTe, PbI2, HgI2, in multi-channel strip or pixel or other geometries to detect and image x-rays, gamma-rays and particles in the range of 100 eV to 100 MeV. Other applications include reading out detectors or instruments such as Photo Diodes, Avalanche Photo Diodes (APDs), amorphous silicon detector arrays, PMTs, multi anode PMTs (MAPMTs) and VLPCs.
The features include low-noise performance, self-trigger capability, several different peaking times, different readout modes, and the daisy-chain option. New innovative features, such as user-selectable dynamic ranges and the ability to provide channel-by-channel timing information, were added. These new features, as well as the significant performance improvements required a completely new design for the new developed ASIC. The design goal for the noise performance, in particular, represents a significant improvement over the present RENA chip and substantial innovation was required in order to reach this goal. Innovation was even more urgently needed to achieve improved noise performance while reducing the chip""s power consumption.
Some key specification requirements for the RENA-2 chip are shown in Table I. For comparison, we also list the corresponding characteristics of the RENA chip. These requirements and proposed solutions for implementing the features listed in Table I are discussed below. Based on these requirements and solutions, a top-level design for the chip is drawn and shown in FIG. 1.
Table I shows the main specifications for RENA-2 ASICs. These features include the chip""s low-noise performance, its self-trigger capability, and the versatility it offers by providing several different peaking times, different readout modes, and the daisy-chain option. New, innovative features include low noise, self resetting charge sensitive input amplifier, selectable multi-range shaper, user-selectable dynamic ranges, fast trigger output for coincident event detection and the ability to provide channel-by-channel time difference information. The comparator thresholds will be individually adjustable through an 8 bit DAC on each channel. This will allow accurate and uniform threshold setting throughout the detector. Two very important new features for space deployment are the adjustable power consumption by limiting the current flow to the input transistor and the radiation hardness inherent to the 0.5 micron CMOS process. The peaking times were made adjustable from about 0.4 to 40 microseconds, which makes the chip suitable for a wide range of detectors, from CdZnTe to HgI2 as listed above. The new chip incorporates a pole zero cancellation circuit to handle large rates without significant pileup. The functionality of the new RENA ASIC is dramatically improved by eliminating unnecessary connections and interface. Another important new feature is the inclusion of 4 extra channels to allow the connection of the cathode side into the same ASIC. The input amplifier is made tolerant to leakage current so that the ASIC can be used DC coupled which eliminates the need to use capacitive coupling.
The RENA chip offers the user some flexibility by providing a variety of readout modesxe2x80x94sparse, nearest neighbor, and global readout. The nearest neighbor mode is quite useful to account for charge sharing in strip detectors or other essentially one-dimensional detector arrays. However, its successful application requires a monotonic mapping of detector strips to RENA channels, which is not always optimal from the point of view of interconnect capacitance or mechanical constraints. In addition, extension of the nearest neighbor mode to two-dimensional arrays, though equally desirable, is not possible, simply because there is no xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d mapping from the four to eight nearest neighbors of a given pixel to the sequence of channels on the readout chip. Instead, RENA-2 provides the user with high flexibility that is the ability to specify which channels are to be read on a case-by-case basis. In this scenario, the readout pattern is controlled by a serial shift register with one bit per channel; if a bit is set, the corresponding channel is read out. Initially, when a channel triggers, the corresponding bit in the readout register is set. Before reading out the detector data, the control logic can inspect the trigger pattern and, if necessary, replace it with a different readout pattern. This operation can be completed in 2.3 xcexcs (for 36 channel ASIC), regardless of the total system channel count, with a suitably designed external controller FPGA; it need not significantly compromise the dead time specification. The readout pattern can be a nearest neighbor pattern customized to the particular experimental setup. This gives significant flexibility for application to a variety of detectors of different configurations such as pixel and strip detectors.